Anna, I Promise
by MissXMaryXGoXRound
Summary: When Hiro is given an opportunity to go to new dimension he is excited to visit and explore other worlds. But when the one he falls into lands him in the hands of a girl that hasn't left home in 10 years what will he do? Random Hiro and Anna one shot.


Hiro walked through the nerd lab pulling a Frito out of the orange bag and placing it in his mouth. He wasn't paying attention to anything in particular just watching as his friends worked on their gizmos and gadgets. Just as he was reaching into his bag to pull out another treat, his small form was plucked off the ground.

"Mfffm" Was the closest thing to a word that came out of his chip filled mouth.

"Just grabbing you before you trip over my project" said Wasabi placing the boy back on the ground. Hiro swallowed what was in his mouth and opened it to speak.

"What are you working on?" He asked, not even bothering to apologize.

"A way to travel to different universes" Hiro might have laughed at the notion or scoffed it off as a pure fantasy, but he took history and the technological advancements they had made compared to 100 years ago were remarkable. Not to mention the idea of alternate universes was completely relevant and had been proven so. Also Wasabi was smart and had a tag team of clever nerds at his disposal to help him out. So the thought of a new universe wasn't as absurd as it once was, not to mention stranger things had happened in Hiro's lifetime.

"How does it work?" He asked intrigued. Gogo, who was close by working on her own thing, cocked her head to give Hiro a 'Don't you think about it' look before returning to her project. Wasabi on the other hand was oblivious to the teen's true intentions, excited about his new invention. The 15 year old listened well and intently hanging on to every word he said as he talked and showed him, pressing the button to turn it on and slipping the dial to where I would take you. The scene in the machine was that of a lovely town.

"That's incredible, truly amazing! Dose it work?" He asked, walking around it inspecting the design like his own professors scrutinized his efforts. Wasabi's smile faltered and he sighed slapping a hand on his cheek.

"I haven't tried it yet" A smirk formed on the young face as he looked at some of the wiring that Wasabi had going on underneath.

"Need a test subject?" He asked, looking up, hand on knees, bending slightly, an angelic look plasters to his face.

"No, no, no, no, no, no" Gogo perked up, having listened to the whole conversation knowing something like this would happen. "Hiro, no you'll kill yourself," She said crossing her arms and giving him a death glare, which only made his innocent eyes grow larger. She felt, since his brother was gone, it was her job to protect him. Said boy, stood up straight and shrugged his shoulders

"You worry too much I'll be fine." He waved her off like last night's chicken something she definitely did not appreciate. After giving him a light but ever so firm slap across the face she again advised him, no, _told_ him, was not going!

"Fine" He sighed, "I won't" Then slipping on the cords, Wasabi had attached to the bottom of his project, Hiro stumbled backward and, as anyone would have guessed right through the picture, which, right before he stumbled through it, had changed to a castle. As his last figure disappeared, the picture shorted and the device shut off.

"You saw that coming didn't you?" Honey Lemon asked Gogo who was looking down fists clenched, as the rest of the group gathered around.

"Everyone saw that coming" Fred replied, answering the question for her.

She was skipping through the castle, her braids fluttering after her, as she hummed a small tune to herself. Everything was right with the world, well no; everything was not right with the world, she was still in this castle, her sister was still not talking to her, and the gates were still close; but really what had changed in the last 10 year to make her think something would? Nothing! So in terms of Anna's life, everything was right with the world. As she rounded the corner of hall way she stopped dead, then ran forward to the unconscious boy. He didn't look like anything she had seen before, not that she saw many people. If her parents saw him, they would surely think he was an intruder, which technically he was, but this was by far the most exciting thing Anna had seen in her whole life! And she sure as hell was not letting him go. Taking his arms, she dragged him back to her room.

Hiro's brown eyes fluttered open to meet deep blue ones. At first his head was spinning and he was still trying to keep everything together while not barfing up that last bag of Fritos. Suddenly the events of what happened flooded his mind and he sat straight up. When he looked forward, he saw a giant pink bed. Rubbing his eyes he looked around the room bewildered till his eyes settled on the girl. She looked astonished as she sat on the ground, her legs tucked under her and her hands in her lap. They stared at each other a moment longer before Anna spoke.

"You should rest I think you bumped your head" She moved to, pull his head back onto her lap, but he jumped up to his feet before she could.

"NO! No. That's- I'm alright" He stuttered, feeling awkward. The red head giggled and stood up.

"I am Princess Anna of Arendelle" His eyes widened as he ran to the window looking out at the world he was sure he had never seen before.

"Arendelle? I am in a new universe! Awesome!" He looked at the water and town. When he tore his eyes away from the window to look back at Anna she looked baffled, but she smiled nonetheless. He looked back at the window briefly, then walked over the girl. He was slightly shorter than she was. "I'm sorry, I am Hiro of San Fransokyo," He told her matching what she had done to introduce herself despite how odd it seemed to him, She smiled and looked at his short form.

"Are you a thief?" He shook his head slowly not really expecting the question. "Are you a murder?" She asked another.

"No" He said slowly and confused. She stared at him a moment longer then took his hand in hers.

"Excellent then you are with me! Come on!" She smiled stumbling over her words as she said them in hurried excitement. Hiro couldn't seem to keep up and before he knew it, he was being dragged toward the door.

They lay in the ballroom, staring up at the ceiling. Everything that came out of Hiro's mouth had Anna giggling and holding her stomach.

"You're so funny Hiro" She would say and he would smile. He had never met a person like Anna before in his life. Everyone he knew was smart thought with logic and reason and he liked smart, but Anna. This girl was so full of life, and maybe she was just insane from being trapped in a castle for nearly ten years but hey Hiro liked it.

"What is that?" He heard his new friend ask and he set up seeing a portal start to form. Standing up and going toward it, he felt his face fall and heart ach. "Hiro" He heard from behind him.

"It's my way home," He said not wanting to turn and see the sad look on Anna's face, but he did, to say his goodbye. Before he knew what was happening she was hugging him.

"Thanks for the best day in 10 years" He smiled on her shoulder.

"No problem, I'll try with all my might to see you again, Anna I promise" When she pulled back, she put her hands on her shoulders seeming to make a decision. The kiss was sweet and nice, very much like Anna, but when Hiro responded it was daring and bold. Suddenly Hiro was pulled through the portal and ripped away from the kiss. When he opened his eyes he was sitting on the ground looking up at his four friends a range of emotions on each one. Hiro made a scientific guess that they all saw the kiss.

"So who was she" Fred asked, a smirk on his face. The young boy looked down and bit his lip, he could still feel her lips agents his.

"Anna" he finally said the memory of her burned in his head.

When Hiro is given an opportunity to go to new dimension he is excited to visit and explore other worlds. But when the one he falls into has girl that hasn't left home in 10 years what will he do?


End file.
